


Kneesocks

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Biting, Fingering, Groping, Lingerie, M/M, Missionary, Omega!Kolivan, pre war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The Emperor has a weakness for kneesocks





	Kneesocks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails, has not been beta read.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

Zarkon sighed as he headed to his bedchamber. 

Pieces of his Paladin armor falls to the floor with soft clinks and clunks, rolling his shoulders to get the tension out. One does not leave the battlefield without something weighing on their shoulders after all…

Ah nothing a good rest cuddled with his lover won’t fix.

Slowly the Emperor walks to the room, a dim light illuminating it gently. 

“Mmmm….Kolivan? Are you still awa—”

He cuts himself off with a choked gasp when he turned the corner and his eyes beheld a most lovely sight:

His younger lover, stretched out across the bed and leaning on the pillow with a book in hand. With nothing but lovely, silk kneesocks held up to split crotch panties by dark blue garterbelts on his body. 

His braid hung over his shoulder as he turned the page to appear engrossed in his reading. 

“Aaaah…aaah….aaaaaahaaaaaannnnghhh….”

“Careful Zarkon, you might swallow a fly with your mouth hanging open.”

Zarkon shut his mouth with an audible click before he composed himself. He crept towards him slowly, waiting to see if he would invite him or if he wanted him to make the first move.

His eyes kept going back to those lovely kneesocks that hugged along those lovely, muscular calfs. His ears perk up when he sees a peek of Kolivan’s slightly wet slit. 

Kolivan closed the book and looked up with a raised brow, “Are you coming to bed dear or will you require….” he slowly pulled one of his legs up and spreads it to give a better view of what awaited Zarkon, “….some enticement?”

If it were physically possible then the Emperor wouldnhave steam whistling out of his ears.

A smiled forms on Kolivan’s lips as the other climbed into the bed beside him and leaned in for a deep kiss. He purred deeply and reached up to slide his fingers over the beautiful scales on Zarkon’s head and down his back. He gave soft gasps and arches as hands slowly moves down his body. 

Fingers knead along his sides and slowly grope over the lace clad ass. Kolivan bit his bottom lips and smiled a little as he pulled his lover closer for a deeper kiss. He moaned quietly as he slides his leg up around his waist with a soft shiver.

“Mmmmm….” Zarkon growled softly as he moved one of his hands down to rub between those gorgeous thighs, “And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you all dressed up hmmm?

Kolivan gasped softly before nuzzling him, “Ha…I wanted to surprise you….aaaah…..!”

He pushed his hips down into the hand that rubs over his folds. Slick dribbled from the slit, staining the palm and fingers before one slips inside the omega. 

“Hmmm, I didn’t even know you owned such an outfit,” Zarkon nuzzled into the other’s neck, “You’re quite the sneaky one aren’t you?”

He’s answered with a deeper purr as Kolivan tilted his head back to give more access to his throat. He gasped softly as a second finger slips into the wet heat and both curl inside him to rub at the slick, velvety walls. He gasped and pulled his Emperor closer with a gasp.

“Z-Zar….!”

He felt the growl against his neck, “My sneaky Kolivan, hiding these from me when you know how much I love seeing you wear things like this….” 

“Aaaaah…!”

“Especially those kneesocks…Stars they suit you so well…..” 

He felt fangs lightly brush over his neck. He arched further to show more of it, to show his Emperor his submission. 

He cried out when fangs dig into his neck as those fingers spread him open. His thighs twitched as he practically pressed Zarkon’s head to his neck as he whimpers needily and shifts his legs around the talented hand. 

Some blood dribbled into Zarkon’s mouth, but not too worrisome an amount. He smirked slightly as he realeased the skin and lapped at the bite wound affectionately. He growled softly and lapped over the mark possessively.

“Mmmmmrrrrrrrr~”

Kolivan bucked and ground his hands down, “Ahn….!”

_Stars I should wear these more often._


End file.
